Smallville: Love, Hate, and Kryptonite
by TiffanyLynn16
Summary: what if Jason met someone in paris, someone besides Lana? -original character added- How do you cope when someone you love is in danger? Sort of adventure/scifi/romance with some secrets and such. hope you enjoy! rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

Smallville

Love, Hate, And Kryptonite.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in these stories besides the Character Kyra Kent. 

A/N: I hope you enjoy this fiction, i was looking through fictions for smallville, craving a bit of Jason Teague, but i couldn't find any that really satisfied, so i decided to make my own. I decided to make a new angle on it, i did use some dialogue used in the Smallville Season 4 episode Facade, and i may use other quotes as the fiction goes on. I am only posting this bit for now, just to get some feedback and to see how u like it, if u enjoy it and want me to continue please tell me and i will :) 

Smallville High, the beginning of a new year. Kyra Kent walks through the halls, a pile of books in her hands and a bag on her shoulder. Her brown wavy hair blowing back gently as she walked through the halls, with more confidence then usual. Her brother Clark was already off doing his own thing, they rarely ever saw each other in school, he being a grade higher then she. Junior year, she hoped it would be something new, not like all the other years of high school she experienced; boring, monotonous, and boyfriend less. She wasn't sure if the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend was solely because Clark and her father Jonathan Kent were too over protective for their own good, or if it was because she just didn't know how to act around guys. 

She had plenty of guy friends, but she never seemed to good at accquiring a boyfriend. And over the summer, she was lucky enough to find someone for the first time. She opens her yellow locker, it still had remnence of last year, the locker decor was the same way she left it the previous year, the same horse magnets and small mirror. A piece of folded paper falls out and onto her feet, she bends down, picking up the paper and unfolding it to read. She smiles innocently biting her lip as she looked up from the paper. She exchanges her books and shuts her locker door, heading for a specific destination.

She comes to a door to a room she'd never been in, never had the need to, the coaches office. She raises her brow and looks at the note again making sure she didn't misread where it said to go. She opens the door and leans in, peaking at what was inside. There he was, a smile immediately came to her face as she closed the door and run up to him. "Hey" she says wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulls her into a kiss. She pulls away, looking into his hazel eyes, and he into hers. She holds up the note with one hand, her other arm still wrapped around his neck. "Cute" she says "You like that huh?" Jason asks "it's very original" she says smiling up at him. 

They hear someone fumbling with the door knob and Jason walks quickly away from her. She straightens herself out, backing farther into the room hoping whoever came in wouldn't see her. "Coach Teague" comes the voice of the man who came in. Kyra's eyes widen and she bites her lip worried, she knew that voice better then anyone. She closes her eyes tight and stays quiet. "I'm Clark Kent" he says walking in more and shaking Jason's hand. "Kent." Jason says glancing right at Kyra descretely. "Hi" he says and Clark looks in the direction Jason's eyes had shifted momentarily. "Kyra" Clark says looking at his little sister questioningly. "What are you doin' here?" he asks confused and walking over to her. "Uh, I, I was just" She tries but has trouble lying to her brother.

"The principal asked this, young lady, to give me the grand tour" Jason saves and Kyra nods to her hell-of-a-lot taller brother. "It's good to meet you Clark" Jason says walking toward the two of them."You know they didn't tell me you were Jason Teague" Clark starts. Clark turns to his sister, "This guy threw a passing record his freshman year at Metropolis University" He turns back to Jason. "He coulda gone pro!" Kyra thought Clark was about to start bouncing around the room like a kid high on sugar he was so overjoyed. "Yeah well, now i'm just a uh, transfer to Central Kansas ANM, it's amazing how quickly you fall off recruiter's list when tear your rotater cuff." he says looking from Clark to Kyra. 

Kyra saw hope between Clark and Jason, they didn't hate each other, infact they seemed to be getting along perfectly. She still hadn't told anyone in her family she was dating anyone, she was too afraid of what they would say. "well it's good to have you here Coach" Kyra says meaning it both ways. "Assistant Coach, Ms. Kent" he says looking from Kyra to Clark. "Uh, Quigly's still gonna be callin' the plays for you guys" Jason says. "Well actually i'm not on the team" Clark says looking toward Kyra with a look as if to say don't say a word before he says "I was hoping i could try out" Kyra's mouth drops and her eyes widen. She knew as well as Clark that their dad didn't want him to play for the team, he was going behind their father's back.

"You look big enough, sure" Jason says and Clark smiles. Kyra looks up at her brother, wondering if she had heard him right, then looks to Jason. "Great Thanks" Clark says turning to leave. "No problem" Jason replies watching Clark leave. He walks over to Kyra who was still thinking about what Clark had asked Jason. "So," Jason says looking down at her. "Clark _Kent_" he says questioningly. "Yeah, Clark's my brother" she says nodding. "And trust me, he's definately the LAST person we need finding out about us" She says looking toward the door. "I mean, it's bad enough if anyone in school finds out, but i don't know what would happen if my family found out yet" she says as she feels a hand on her cheek. 

Jason tilts her head towards his, "It'll be fine, don't worry, i'm not, and besides, this job allows me to do what i love, and be with you" he says smiling. She giggles and allows him a short kiss before exiting with a grin. 

TBC

A/N: Remember, tell me what you think so i can post more, hope you liked what u read so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville

Love, Hate, And Kryptonite.

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Kyra...

A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please comment, and thanks for reading :)

Kyra folded her arms leaning on the counter she sat at in Chemistry. She closes her eyes tight, opening them again and trying to focus on the projection on the wall in front of her as the teacher babbled on about the elements of the periodic table. "Your first quiz of the year will be this friday, it will not be graded, it is simply so i can see how much you remember from last year" The teacher's monotone voice faded as Kyra's attention span ran short. It was dark enough in the room for her to go to sleep, but her lab partner woke her up every time she tried. She turns to look at the door at the perfect time. As she stared out the window of the door, rubbing her left eye trying to wake up, Jason walks by holding a clipboard. He glances into the classroom and noticing her waves smiling. She has to keep herself from waving back, smiling out at him and mouthing "Hi". She turns her attention back to class making sure no one saw her exchange with Coach Teague through the window. First day, and junior year was already looking great... aside from the monotony of class and excessive amounts of homework. 

She props her head up with her left hand, staring blankly at the teacher who, by the looks of things, was still talking, but all Kyra heard was her own thoughts. The bell rang and Kyra was more then happy to file out into the halls, only two more classes until lunch! The day passed by slowly, with nothing really interesting happening until after school. "Clark!" Kyra called down the hall, quickening her pace to catch up with her brother. He looks back and slows a little "Hey" he says wrapping his left arm around her shoulders when she catches up. "Where are you going?" she asks confused as to why he didn't meet her out at the truck. "Tryouts are today" he says uneasily. "If you want to go home now you can take the bus" he says. "Hell no, and miss my brother playin' football? I don't think so, I'm coming with you" she says wrapping her arm around his torso. (too short to reach his shoulders) He stops walking, hesitating before speaking. "Just... don't tell dad ok?" "Clark, he's gonna find out eventually, especially if you make the team" she says looking up at him. "I know, but i don't want him to find out yet" "Ok, I promise" she says truthfully. She looks down and then back up at Clark. "Trust me, i know why you want to do this, and i know why you want to keep it from dad as long as you can... and i respect that" she says smiling. "Thanks" he says hugging her, "no problem" she replies. "Now go!" she says pushing him, he walks off in the direction of the men's locker room. 

"I'll see you on the field" she says leaving the school, walking out to the bleechers. She pulls out a drawing notebook and pencil, getting the sudden urge to draw something. She looks off at a tree-line in the distance, drawing that. A few guys she recognized from around school run out clad in red practice jerseys, each with their number. She stops drawing and watches for her brother. Clark runs out in a red jersey, numberless. She smiles when Clark moves out of the way enough to reveal a shorter man. Jason Teague: Assistant Coach for the Smallville High Crows, looking radiant in red. Clark saw her smiling, not knowing her smile was meant for Jason, he waves to his little sister. She waves back and watches as a football is thrown at Clark. "Let's see what you can do" Coach Teague yells. Clark throws the ball toward a kid at the other end of the football field, who catches it, falling to the ground. Kyra notices Jason smiling and shaking his head obviously satisfied with the pass. She was proud of her big brother for doing what he wanted for a change. She just didn't know how her father was going to react. Just like she didn't know how her parents (especially Jonathan) would react to her having a boyfriend... not to mention the fact that they met in Paris, and he's now coaching at her school. From the looks of things, they both had secrets best untold for the time being. The only difference; Kyra knew about her brother's, he didn't know about hers.

"Alright hit the showers" Coach Teague yells and the guys start running back toward the school. Clark stops by the bleechers to tell Kyra to meet him at the truck in twenty minutes. She nods as he starts running in the direction the others had gone. She places her things in her bag, leaving it on the bleechers as Jason walks toward her. She gets up, walking behind and under the bleechers, seeing if he would follow. He didn't see where she had vanished to, so he walks by the bleechers. "Kyra?" he asks. Two delicate, yet strong hands latch onto his arm and pull him under. The force taking them both to the ground. They laugh, Jason hovering over Kyra on the ground. "Gotcha!" she says laughing and looking up into his hazel eyes. Jason leans down, kissing her and smiling. "So how was your first day at Smallville High?" she asks curiously. He looks up slightly as if thinking, then looks back down at her. "I think i'm gonna like it here" he admits. She pushes him over, propping herself up with her right arm. 

"Yeah?" she asks. "It has it's benefits" he says smirking. "You can say that again" she says smiling down at him. "Ok, it ha..." she interupts him with a kiss, laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow" she says quickly kissing his cheek and getting up. Jason opens his mouth to speak while sitting up. He decides not to speak, watching her grab her bag and walk toward the school parking lot. He gets up and starts picking up a few things on the field, making his way to the school. Kyra gets into the truck after throwing her bag in the back. She sits in the passenger's seat waiting for Clark to come out. She catches a glimpse of someone leaving the school through her rear-view, but it wasn't Clark, it was another member of the team. The driver's door opens five minutes later and Clark gets in, his hair still dampened from his shower. Kyra holds up a C.D. in a protective sleeve. Clark looks at it while turning the keys in the ignition, bringing the old red truck to life. 

"What is it?" "All of the pictures I took in Paris." she says -well, not all of them, seeing as any picture she took with or of Jason she took out, which was a good number of them- "I took study period to go down to the torch and put the pictures on a DVD slideshow to show to you, mom and dad." she says placing it up on the dashboard. Clark smiles, pulling out of the school parking lot and heading home. "Stop!" Kyra says just as Clark pulls into the end of their long driveway. "What?" he asks. "Gettin' the mail" she answers getting out and running around the back of the truck to the red mailbox that said 'Kent' in white letters. She opens it and motions for Clark to drive up to the house without her. He continues to pull the truck into the driveway while she pulls out the mail. She shuts the mailbox and runs after the truck. Clark parks by the barn, handing the mail to Clark, she jumps up on the left back tire, leaning over to grab her bag out of the truck-bed. Jumping off, she runs after Clark up to the house, where Clark was already on the porch holding open the screen door for her. 

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading, please comment, tell me what you think, i hope you enjoyed it! keep your eyes peeled for the next part!


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville

Love, Hate, And Kryptonite.

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Kyra...

A/N: Enjoy! comment please!

Martha stood, apron draped over her, her hands covered with flour. She looks up when she hears the door open, watching Kyra and Clark walk in. "Oh thank God" she says rushing up to them wiping her hands on her apron. Clark and Kyra look at each other, "Something wrong?" Clark asks "Well, besides the fact that you nearly gave me a heart attack, everything's fine." she says hugging them. "Oh, God i'm sorry" Kyra says "I forgot to call" "It's not just your fault, I didn't call either" Clark defends. "It's alright, i'm just glad you're ok" Martha states returning to the island in the middle of their country kitchen. The follow her, "Something smells good" Kyra says sitting at the island, dropping her bag on the floor next to her. "I'm making chocolate chocolate-chip cookies" Martha says smiling. 

"So, where were you two?" Clark and Kyra look at each other quickly. The couldn't exactly tell her they were at football tryouts, then she'd tell Jonathan and Clark would be in for one hell of a talking-to. "Uh, I had to stay after, to finish a test i didn't have time to finish in class" Kyra lies reluctantly, to for a good cause. "A test, on the first day of school?" Martha asks. "Well, things sure have changed since we went to school" Martha, Clark, and Kyra look in the direction the masculan voice came from. Jonathan walks over to Martha, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. 

Kyra looks from her mother to her father, both of their faces glowing with love and happiness, content to be together. Kyra used to wonder what that felt like, she always thought her parents were so romantic, so in love. She wanted that for herself someday. Clark usually just got a little uneasy, smiled and came up with some lame excuse to leave the room whenever their parents got all 'lovey' on them. "I'll be in the loft if anyone needs me" he says walking out the kitchen door leading outside. "How much homework do you have?" Jonathan asks "I'd be lying if i said none" Kyra says yawning "Maybe... two hours worth" she says "Why?" "You better go get it done" Jonathan states. 

"Why?" Kyra asks with a curious smirk. "Don't question my young lady, just go" Jonathan says serious and firm. "Yes Sir" she says picking up her bag adn standing. Jokingly, she salutes her father, turning and laughing. She runs in the direction of the stairs. Martha looks back at Jonathan, smiling and laughing at their goofy daughter's behavior. He joins in laughing, leaning down to steal a kiss from his wife. Kyra opens her door, dropping her bag on the floor. She sits on her bed, pulling a box out from underneath it. Opening the box, she pulls out a frame and stares at teh picture inside; herself and Jason in front of the Eifle tower. There were dozens of others in the box, she wished she could frame them all and hang them on her walls, but as long as no one knew about them, she couldn't.

She puts it away before it becomes so much of a distraction that she couldn't do the homework she had been told to do. She pulls out the books and papers needed for her assignments. Her cell phone falling out of the bag with them. She picks it up and puts it on the nightstand next to her bed. It beeps just as she opens her History book. She reaches for it, looking at the screen; one missed call. She was afraid to check to see who it was from. If it was Jason, she would call back and end up talking longer then she planned, not getting her homework done in the time she had told her father it would take. She puts it down reluctantly, not checking and going straight to her homework.

Kyra loved history, but it was getting a little rediculous. Eleven years, and no matter how many times the teachers promised they would get past the industrial revolution, that's always where they got stuck. She wished she could take a more interesting history class. Something more to her liking, something that didn't bore her to death because she knew it so well she could practically recite the declaration of independence for you with her eyes closed. She wished she could take an ancient history class, like the one she took back in the sixth grade. That was her favorite, ancient world history. Learning about ancient languages, customs, symbols, architect, artifacts. Her interest was heightened in the past few years when her brother found the caves with the old Kryptonian symbols in it. 

But no, instead of learning about the ancient egyptian mummification rituals, her assignment for the night; write out each ammendment in the Bill of Rights and her opinion on each one of them... so much fun. 

TBC

A/N: Sorry it's a heck of a lot shorter then the previous two, i didn't want to keep you waiting too long, but i'm writing about, oh idk, ten fictions at the moment, so bare with me. lol. I'll try to get the next part posted ASAP, but until then i hope you like this :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville

Love, Hate, And Kryptonite.

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kyra, though owning jensen would be fun :P

A/N: Hope you enjoy, i'll try to make the chapters longer but i can't promise anything cause i'm writing too many fics at once lol. thanks for taking the time to read! plz comment :) and thank you mary4angelus for your comment i'm glad you like the story so far!

Kyra looks to her alarm clock, it had been about an hour and 45 minutes since she had come up to her room to start on her homework. She was finally finished, gathering her books in a stack and placing them back in her bag. She grabs her cell phone, prepared to see who had called. 'Chloe' the screen read. She smiles, calling Chloe back and walking downstairs. "Hey Chlo, what's up?" she says walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. They talk for about fifteen minutes, about nothing in particular. "Hey I gotta go, i'll see you in school" Kyra says as her father steps down into the living room from the kitchen. She closes her cell phone, standing up as her father walks up to her. "Did you finish your homework?" he asks. "Done" she says smiling. "Now will you tell me why you wanted it done right away?" she asks placing her phone into her back pocket. "Follow me" he says smiling. He opens the door, holding it and allowing her to step out before he followed, shutting the door. She quickly runs down the steps of the porch, "So?" she asks turning to face him, as he walks down the steps slowly. He points to the cowfield, the cows had been brought in, and a gun was leaning against a target. She smiles "Really?" she asks. "Yeah" he says smiling at her delight. They stand side by side in the field, "Are we going to stand here all day or are you gonna go get that gun?" He asks. She goes over to the target, picking up her father's rifle. He motions for her to come back over with the gun.

"Don't get me wrong, dad, i really want to learn how to shoot this thing, but, why teach me now?" she asks holding the barrel of the gun with one hand and the butt with the other. "Because I think you're old enough now to be mature about this, and because... i'm not always going to be around to protect you" he says positioning her hands on the gun so she held it right. "Dad, don't you start talking like that" she says looking at him seriously, she had had enough of worrying about losing him the last heart attack he had. "And i trust you" he says smiling down at her, ignoring what she said. She stops; the expression on her face that of guilt. Now she really wondered what he would think if he ever found out she was dating, especially _who_ she was dating. Jonathan trusted her, and she wondered if she could be trusted, especially with the secret she was keeping from him. "Now, aim for the light blue ring first" he says She does, the butt of the winchester rifle resting on her right shoulder. She looks up at him, watching as he shows her how to cock and shoot the weapon. "OK, whenever you're ready" he says watching her aim the gun again. She closes her left eye, in order to concentrate more on her target. She shoots, the gun backfiring, jolting hard into her shoulder.

She turns to her father, smiling up at him. He runs to the target to see how she did. He turns around, her face filled with anticipation. He turns to her and raises both hands, giving her two thumbs up smiling. She jumps up pumping a fist into the air. He runs back still smiling. "OK, try for a bulls eye" he says standing behind her again. Martha stood on the porch discretely. She smiles to herself, watching her husband and daughter bonding, if you could call shooting things a good father-daughter sport. Kyra looks back, feeling as if she were being watched. She sees Martha standing there smiling at them. She waves at her mother, Jonathan noticing his daughter wasn't paying attention, turns to look at what was distracting her. Upon seeing Martha he smiles and looks from his wife to Kyra. She aims again, shooting at the target. Clark hears the shots, running down from the loft and out the barn. He sees Jonathan and Kyra in the field and relaxes, folding his arms to watch. Jonathan walks back from the target to Kyra. "Not quite, try again" he says "Where'd it hit?" she asks. "The outer red ring" he says. "Now, let me show you how to reload" he says taking the gun from her. She watches attentively as he loads two shells into the rifle, handing it to her, she cocks the weapon "Ok, let's try that shot again" he says watching her aim, his hands resting on his belt. Clark walks over to them, standing beside their father.

"How's she doing?" Clark asks over the loud crack of the rifle. "For a first timer? Very good." Jonathan says proud. "Clark smiles looking at his sister. Clark, run over there and see where it hit will you?" Jonathan says pointing to the target. "Sure" he says running over to the target. "Bulls-eye" Clark yells into the distance back at them. "Yeah!" Kyra exclaims proud of herself. "Alright" Jonathan says hugging her with his left arm. "Well we know i can hit immobile things" she says half satisfied. "But what if my target is moving?" she asks. "We'll worry about that a little later" Jonathan says. "I'll be her target" Clark says standing next to Kyra. "What?" Kyra and Jonathan exclaim together, looking right at Clark. "No" Jonathan says immediately. "Come on, i'd be perfect, it's not like she can hurt me" Kyra looks up at her dad. "He's got a point." Jonathan looks from her to Clark. "That's not the point, what if someone sees you shooting at your brother" Jonathan says. Kyra looks to Clark for the answer to that question. "No one's around, we'll be careful" Clark insists. Jonathan stands looking at his son and daughter contemplating. "Ok, Clark get out there" he says. Her brother runs far out into the field, Martha stood with a look of worry on her face as her daughter aimed at her son, she knew the bullet wouldn't hurt him, but he was still her son, and it was a mother's instinct to worry.

"Aim at my hand!" Clark yells across the field. Martha turns, walking back into the house, unable to watch. Kyra picks up the gun, aiming at her brother. She stops, pointing the gun down. "I can't do it" she says "What's wrong?" Clark yells. "I can't shoot you, you're my brother" She yells at him. "I could never shoot someone i love" she yells. "Ok" Clark says thinking a second. "Shoot over there" Clark yells pointing to his right. Kyra looks at him confused, though he couldn't see the expression on her face. "Just do it, trust me" he says. She complies, aiming and shooting far to the right of him, into a field of nothing. Clark darts to the right, running at super-human speeds, the rest of the world seemingly coming to a stop. He runs over to Jonathan and Kyra, his right hand closed tight, making a fist. He opens his hand reveiling a crushed bullet to his little sister. She laughs "I see, you just wanted to show off" she says nodding and taking the crushed bullet from him. "What? no" he denies. "Sure" She says pocketing the bullet. "Dinner" Martha calls from the porch, a dish towel in her hand. Jonathan takes the gun from Kyra, the three of them walking toward the house Martha had disappeared back into.

They sit around the kitchen table, passing dishes around, each person putting whatever food they wanted on their plates. Jonathan sets the mashed potatoes in the middle of the table. "Who's praying tonight" Jonathan asks clasping his hands together. "I think it's your turn sweetheart" Martha says doing the same. Their children follow suit. They bow their heads as their father prays over the food and his family. "Amen" he says, everyone looking up. "Now, who wants what to drink?" Martha asks standing. "No no, i'll get it you sit and eat your food" Jonathan says getting up, placing his napkin on the table. She obeys sitting back down with a smile. He pours everyone's drinks, Kyra getting up to help him carry the four glasses to the table. She smiles as she sits back down, watching her mother, father and brother smile and converse with one another. _The perfect family. _ She thought as she smiles at her brother who began talking to her.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out ASAP, sorry if it takes a while. have a good one :)


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville

Love, Hate, And Kryptonite.

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer: Don't own smallville, wish i owned jason, i do own kyra...

A/N: Hope you enjoy! feel free to Comment!

...Why Kyra's chemistry class had to be the very first class of the day was a mystery to her, but there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't the one who made her schedule up. She exits the lab even more exhausted then she had been entering it. She'd been awake a mere three hours and already she had burnt out her brain cells. She couldn't believe the amount of work that was being distributed, and it was only the second day of school! She passes the coach's office on her way to Lit, tempted to peak in and say good morning to Jason. She stops; staring at the door a second contemplating. "Excuse me" a man's voice comes from behind. She steps right, making way for whomever the speaker was. Jason steps in front of her, pulling keys from his pants pocket, fiddling with the lock. He looks at her through the corner of his eye, winking. She smiles shyly, looking around making sure no one was around before she enters through the doorway, Jason holding the door open for her.

"Just get here?" she asks as he grabs a clipboard off of his desk. "Yeah" he says yawning. "Crap" she says as she hears the bell ring. "Look, I've gotta go, but I'll see you later ok?" she says rushing for the door. "Whoa, hey, hey hold on." he says running in front of her. "No good morning kiss?" she smiles up at him. "Jason, i would _love_ to give you a good morning kiss, but if you don't move i'm going to be late, and i'll get a detention." He ignores her rantings, leaning down to kiss her. "No you won't" he says wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah, how do you figure?" she asks. "Well, I'll walk you to class and tell your teacher it was my fault you were late." Kyra stands confused and dumbfounded. "How... what?!" she says following him out. They arrive at her lit class, standing just outside and to the right of the door, out of view of anyone inside. He leans in, kissing her quickly after making sure the halls were clear. "Go in" "b...but Jason how..." "Just go" he says pushing her gently toward the door. She opens the door and steps in, walking toward the back of the classroom, taking a seat beside one of the football players girlfriends.

Jason pokes his head in, his hand on the door knob. "Sorry about that, I needed somone to show me how to get to the cafeteria, I'm still getting used to the building." he says "It won't happen again." Kyra watches as Jason smiles into the class, knowing it was directed at her. He disappears, the door shutting. She feels someone glaring at her from her left. She doesn't bother looking, knowing it was one of the popular snooty kids who always treated her poorly. Silently literature books are passed around the class, as the teacher writes a page number on the board. Effortlessly, much like the rest of the class, Kyra opens the book and begins reading a poem written by Robert Frost. She glances at the clock, tapping her pen on her paper anxiously awaiting the end of class.

The bell rings, Clark walks out of his third period class, headed for lunch. That was the only time besides the morning and end of the day Clark and Kyra saw each other in school. Unless by some chance they pass each other in the halls while switching classes. Clark stops at his locker exchanging books and shutting it. He looks up, before him stood his sister. "Hey bro" she says smiling. "Hi" he says walking with her to the cafeteria. "Forget something?" Clark looks down at the the money in her hand. He checks his pockets realizing he had indeed forgotten his lunch money this morning. "Mom handed it to me on the way out, told me to give it to you for lunch" she hands it to him as they walk through the doors into the cafe. They join Chloe and Lana at a table. Kyra sits nearer to Chloe, while Clark takes the seat between Kyra and Lana. Chloe was Kyra's friend, Lana... was far from it. They had gotten along, until the romance situation with Clark and Lana got out of control. Kyra couldn't tell wether they were in or out of love from one week to the next.

Jason walks in, scanning the cafe as if looking for someone. Kyra knew it wasn't her, because for him to walk up to her in the middle of lunch would certainly look suspicious... especially since she didn't play football. He walks up to an older man, in his late 30's early 40's. It was Coach Quigly. Kyra watches as Jason does most of the talking, nodding and shaking his head, moving his hands as he spoke. Clark was still sitting at the table, waiting for the lunch line to die down. "Wow" Kyra begins, having to swallow her words before she said 'Jason'. "...Coach Teague's really workin' him" Kyra says to her brother. "I wonder what about" she adds. "How should i know" Clark states. "Who care's what they're talking about" Chloe says a smirk developing on her face. "I mean look at him, he's so much fun to look at" she says turning to Kyra. "What do you think?" she asks. Kyra looks up "Uh, yeah sure he's ok" she says. "Ok, this is where i go get my lunch" Clark says getting up and walking away.

"Ok??" Chloe asks. "Yeah right, i know you too well, all you ever talk about is guys" Kyra looks at Jason thinking. She wanted so badly to tell her best friend she was dating him and thought he was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen... but could she? No. "He's not really my type" Kyra says passively avoiding the subject. Chloe stares open mouthed at her. "Not your type?" Chloe asks raising her brow. "That" she says pointing to Jason "is the definition of _your_ type." Kyra laughs shaking her head. She didn't know what to say to that, he was certainly her type. Clark returns and as he sits down, he blocks Kyra's view of Jason. When she could see again, Jason was gone. Slightly disappointed, she returns to eating. Kyra sips the bottle of pepsi she held, placing it on the table in deep thought...

Kyra sat on the couch in the loft above the barn. She could hear a vehicle pull in, figuring it was her parents back from shopping, she ignores it. About ten minutes pass, and she hears someone walk in. "Clark?" she yells down. The voice she heard wasn't her brothers. "Kyra" Jason says smiling up at her. She stood leaning on the railing. "Jason?" she asks quickly running down the steps toward him. "Jason what are you doing here?" she asks. "Well, I didn't see any cars in the driveway and I thought I'd see if you were home." "Jason, the truck is gone because my parents went out, Clark is still here. If he sees you..." "Ok, ok, i'll just get back in my car and I'll drive away he won't see me" he says turning to walk out. She grabs his arm and he turns back to her. She quickly stands on her toes, kissing his lips. He turns and starts walking out, she follows planning on stopping at the barn door to make sure he got to his car and drove off without Clark seeing him.

Before they can get to the barn door, Clark walks in. Kyra closes her eyes, _damnit_ she thought. _So much for keeping it a secret._ "Hey Kyra, is someone here, i saw a car in the driveway and.. Coach Teague" he says looking at Jason confused. "Clark, there you are" Jason says already coming up with a cover. Kyra knew he had a plan. "I was looking for you." he continues. About to say something, Clark's mouth opens and freezes, "I've got some news for you" Jason says. "News" Clark states wiping oil off of his hands with a rag. "You made the the team" he says smiling. Kyra's eyes widen. Speaking at the same time Clark asks "I did?" and Kyra asks "He did?" Jason looks from Clark to Kyra. "Yeah, i'm sorry if I came at a bad time... I wanted to tell you myself." he says. "No, no, I'm glad you came by" Clark says smiling.

"Welcome to the team" Jason says extending a hand for Clark to shake. "Thanks" Clark says smiling so wide Kyra suspected his face would get stuck like that. "Kyra, when you get the chance, would you do the dishes for mom?" Clark asks. Though it was random, Kyra figured that was probably the reason he had been coming into the barn in the first place. "Uh, yeah, yeah i can do that." she says smiling and folding her arms. "So... Coach Teague" she starts, trying to keep herself from using his first name. "You're here, can I get you something to drink or something?" She asks "No, i wouldn't want to..." "It's not a problem" she says cutting him off. "Ok" he says giving in. "You coming Clark?" she asks. "Uh, no i've still got work to do, you guys go without me" he says. "Ok, but if you want something come in" she says as Clark makes his way out of the barn. Jason and Kyra turn to face each other and begin laughing lightly. "Come on" she says walking out of the barn. Jason follows her into the house. "You amaze me" she says walking into the kitchen. Jason sits at the island. "I amaze you" he restates confused. "Yeah," She pauses smiling at him. "First, you get me out of trouble in school, and now back at the barn? That was a good save, if i didn't know otherwise I'd think that was really the reason you came." she says "How do you know it wasn't?" Jason asks.

She glances at him, shaking her head. "You're funny" she says sarcastically walking over to him with a small plate of cookies and a glass of fresh milk. "And cute huh?" he asks smiling. She sits up on the island counter in front of him. She leans down to his level where he sat on the stool. She stops when her mouth is centimeters from his. "Mmm, adorable" she says smiling and kissing him. She snatches one of his cookies and jumps down off the counter. She walks over to the sink, turning on the water and soaping a sponge with dish detergeant. "So... Did he really make the team?" she asks looking out the window about the sink. She could see Clark, who was replacing old fence posts with new ones with his super-strength. "Yeah" Jason answers smiling. "Really?!" she exclaims looking toward Jason, placing a bowl on the towel on the counter area to her left. "Yeah, he's got talent" Jason says "Rare talent" he adds. Kyra stops the water, moving to the left to start drying the dishes so she could make room on the counter for the unwashed ones in the sink. "What do you mean?" she asks worried.

"I mean he's a great player, it's a gift to be able to play that well, plenty of guys would kill to have his abilities" Kyra took a breath, thankful Jason hadn't figured out _somehow_ that Clark was... not from around here. Although, the words he was using sounded sketchy, it was probably because she was just that cautious/worried when it came to her brother's secret. Jason gets up with his empty plate and glass, leaning over her, he places each in the sink. He places a quick kiss on her head and grabs the cloth she had been using to dry the dishes. He picks up a plate and dries it. "Oh, Jason, you don't have to" she says "I want to help" he says placing it aside, he didn't know where it went so he'd just leave putting everything away to her. She looks up at him. "Thank you" she says smiling. Kyra looks out the window again to see if Clark was still visible; he was. She opens the window. "Hey Clark!!" she yells. He stands up looking toward the house. "When are mom and dad getting back?!" she asks. "Two hours maybe?!" he shouts back. "Kay, thanks" she replies shutting the window again. They finish the dishes. "Can i see more of the house?" he asks. "Hm, depends, if my room isn't the only thing you wanna see sure." she says wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now why would you say that" he asks. She shakes her head. "Come on" she says grabbing his hand and leading him around the house.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this, but here it is. hope u enjoyed it. More will be coming, though i don't know when so just keep watching for the next part!


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville

Love, Hate, And Kryptonite.

CHAPTER SIX

Jason follows Kyra hand-in-hand up to the second floor of the homey farm house. At the top of the stairs, the hallway walls were covered with hanging frames, each showcasing various pictures. It was sort of like a time capsule, as you walked each picture was from a different time in the Kent's lives. It was their life story laid out for all to see. Jason slows down and looks at them carefully. Kyra looks from him to the pictures as he eyes them carefully, taking in every detail, every pixel of color. One, was an older photo of two small children with dark hair. "How old were you?" Jason asks "In that picture? uh, hmm, about... six" she answers. They move slowly through the upstairs of the house, "Is that you?" he asks pointing at a small photo of an infant. "No... it's my evil twin" she says sarcastically. "Yes it's me" she says looking up the adorable expression on his face. "Well how was i supposed to know? It could have been Clark." he says innocently. "I'm just giving you a hard time" she says, she knew Jason had no way of knowing, but he wouldn't find any pictures of Clark in the family photo album younger then five. That's when Clark's ship crash-landed in a field, Jonathan and Martha finding him and taking him in. Kyra hadn't even been born yet. "You were cute without teeth" he says teasingly, looking at the large toothless smile on the infant in the picture.

"Thanks" she says awkwardly, not knowing wether to take that as a compliment or not. They pass a more recent family picture, Jason backtracks a few steps to get a better look at it. Still holding his hand she's pulled back with him. "What?" she asks wondering why he had suddenly switched directions and headed back toward where they were coming from. She looks at the picture he now stared at; it was one that had been taken last summer out by their barn. Jonathan and Clark stood side-by-side in the back, each 6' some odd inches tall. Jonathan on the left and Clark on the right. Martha and Kyra stood in front of them, both of them significantly shorter than the two men of the family.They stood shoulder-to-shoulder, Martha in front of Jonathan, Kyra in front of Clark. Jonathan's right hand was on Martha's right shoulder, her left arm crossing over her chest to rest her hand gently on his. Clark and Kyra stood smiling widely into the camera. "That's my mom" Kyra says pointing to Martha "I see beauty runs in the family" Jason compliments. Kyra laughs quietly pointing to Jonathan "and that's my dad" she says looking up at Jason.

"God i wish i could tell them about you" she adds after a moment's silence, Jason could tell she was indeed anxious to tell someone about them. "Someday" he says wrapping his arms around her. It was his way of silently telling her to be patient. "My mom would love you" she begins fantasizing aloud what her parents would possibly think of him. "She'd give you more home-made cookies then you can handle, asking you a thousand questions about yourself" she says bringing her hands up to her chest where his arms caressed her, she grabs hold of his arms, rubbing one with the thumb of her right hand. There was a moment of silence as they stared at the photo, both in deep thought; about each other and the picture before them. "And your father?" he asks. She hesitates, shaking her head "I'm not sure..." she thinks about it a moment, trying to imagine just how her father would react to the news. "He'd probably shoot you the most cold hearted look you've ever recieved, looking you up and down as if you knew every question he was about to ask and that he wanted answers... fast" she begins. "He'd make sure you swore you never hurt me, and then look to me disappointed, that part i know for a fact" she says disappointed in herself. "After you got the chance to talk i'm sure you'd grow on him... you're a great guy" she says squeezing his arm gently but firmly, telling him she meant what she said.

"C'mon" she says pulling him toward her room. "This... is my room" she says as they walk into a small bedroom. He looks around, examining the walls and furniture. It was your average teenage girls room; pictures in collages hung on the walls, a few select posters of bands on the walls, Kenny Chesney to be specific filled the walls of Kyra's room. She felt a little embarrassed that he had to see her room, actually. It made her feel like she was that much more immature then he was. She secretly wondered if he'd take a look around, see what she had, and in finding a somewhat fangirl based tone to the room never want to speak to her again. She knew he would never leave her just because of a few posters on the wall, but she was only human, and couldn't help but worry slightly. Suddenly her room made her feel self-concious... she made a mental note _if you want your room to continue to be your 'place of comfort' don't bring a guy into it... it just makes things feel awkward... especially if your walls are covered with pictures of guys... who aren't your boyfriend. _"What do you think?" she asks "it looks like a ten year old's room doesn't it... you know i was going to take down all of these posters but whenever i thought of it something else came up and" she says quickly, Jason interupting her; "It's nice" he says honestly. She stops, mouth frozen at the a from when she tried to say and. _Did he just say he liked it?_ "Really?" she asks shocked.

"Yeah" he says nodding. "It's unique" he says looking around, spotting a single poster above her bed and smiling. She blushes, he had found the one poster she didn't want him to find. She figured once he saw the large poster above her bed he'd REALLY think it was tacky. "Unique" she repeats trying to get him to look at her and not the poster. "It's very you" he says smiling. "Hm, so your first impression of me was that i was some crazy fangirl?" she says "_No" _he says walking toward her "My first impression, was that you were a very sweet, fun loving girl" he says brushing her hair back behind her ears. "And very independent" he says smirking, and leaning down, pressing his lips gently to hers. His kiss sent a chill down her spine, a chill that, ironically, sent a heat-wave throughout her body. She wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. His large gentle hands moving up and down her back slowly. Reluctantly, she breaks the kiss, smiling up at him. "Jason" she whispers "mmm" he grunts, forehead pressed agianst hers. "We should probably go downstairs before Clark comes in and finds us like this" she says hating what she said and wishing she could take it back, they both knew she was right, and as much as they didn't want to it was what they had to do.

"Mmm" he says again furrowing his brow and opening his eyes. "OK" he says shifting so he looked straight ahead at the door. She takes his hand and pulls him toward the door, letting go when he was in front of her and pushing him lightly smiling after him. "Go down, i'll meet you in a second" she says watching him leave. She looks around her room, half smirking, half smiling to herself. She walks out, closing her door and running downstairs. He was standing by the front door, "Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" she asks, he stops himself from answering for a second, his mouth half open. "I should go, if i stay any longer your brother will start to wonder why" She nods, understanding. "I'll call you" he says looking into her eyes, which he thought were beautiful, even from the distance. "You better" she says folding her arms and walking toward him. Peeking out the screen door (the main door being open, it's a hot day) she makes sure her brother isn't within seeing range. Confirming he wasn't, she leans up, quickly kissing Jason. "Bye" she says smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow" he replies walking out the door. She watches as he trots down the porch steps, opening his car door and getting in. She waves, standing on the porch now, watching as he made a three point turn, driving the vehicle down and out the driveway onto the road.

TBC

A/N: I am SOOOO sorry it took so long to get this part out. On top of a million things going on in school, i had major writers block for a week... it sucked cause i wanted to write for this fic i just didn't have any ideas, or... i did, just for things that haven't come yet... so i hope you enjoyed this part, i don't know how proud i am of it, it was just a little fun part of the story. please comment and tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville

Love, Hate, And Kryptonite.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Kyra slips her black cowboy boots back on, walking outside and off the porch. Clark could be seen from where she stood, so she makes her way over to him. When she gets close enough she can see that the crowbar he held was bent out of shape. "The ever-so-clever Clark Kent has done it again" Kyra states clapping momentarily. Clark turns startled, "Looks like even you don't know your own strength" she says laughing as Clark tries to bend the iron back in shape. He bends it four different ways, unable to get it completely straight again. "Looks like i'm buying a new one" he says throwing the bent crowbar in a barrel by the side of the barn. "Get in the truck if you're coming with me" he says walking toward the house to get the keys. Kyra hops up into the passenger's seat of Clark's truck and buckles. Watching through the windshield she sees her brother walk out of the house and to the truck. He opens the driver's door and gets in, shutting it makes a loud banging noise. Clark shifts in his seat before putting the key in the ignition and starting the truck. "Got your wallet?" she asks. Clark pats his pants pockets checking, "Yeah" he says turning on the car, shifting gears and pulling out.

They pull into a hardware store in the middle of town. Clark gets out of the truck and runs in, Kyra slowly opens her door and steps out. She breathes in deeply. She could hear the engine of a sportscar coming around the corner. She looks to see Lex's porsche. She is about to turn and run into the store after her brother when she notices something. Lex was waving at her. She waves back smiling as he pulls into the parking space next to Clark's truck. "Lex, what are you doing here? Don't you have some top-secret business man things to work on" she says "No, i heard you were back in town and i wanted to see how you were doing, i was on my way to your farm when i saw you." he says stepping out of his car. Kyra never did like Lex, she was sceptical about him just as her father was. She couldn't be rude however, he had done a lot for her; he paid for her to go to Paris after all. Clark walks out "Lex" he says walking up behind his sister. "Clark" Lex says smiling. "What are you doing here?" he asks confused. "I was on my way to your farm when i saw Kyra on the sidewalk here." he explains. "I was coming to welcome her home". Clark walks toward the bed of the truck, placing a bag inside. "Well, we're headed back home, do you want to come with us?" Lex looks from Kyra to Clark. "If it's no trouble, i'd love to hear about your trip" he says. "Follow us" Clark says getting into the truck. Kyra follows suit.

"Why'd you invite him to the house?" Kyra asks looking sadly out the window. Clark doesn't respond, just looks over at her to see her slouched down, her head resting on her arm. She sees someone suddenly, walking by on the sidewalk. For a second she just watches, trying to make sure it was who she thought it was. _Jason_ she mouths and smiles. She pulls out her cell phone and texts him; "I See You" she writes and sends. The man on the side of the road stops when he feels his pocket vibrating. Pulling out his cell phone he sees he has a text and opens the phone to read it. _I See You?_ he says confused. He sees it's from Kyra, and looks up, turning his head in all directions to find her. She sees the confusion on his face as the truck drives past him. He sees her in the window and smiles. "Saw You Too" he writes and sends. Kyra laughs as she reads the incoming text message. "What's so funny?" Clark asks. "Oh.. nothing, just something Chloe sent me" she says lying. She hated lying to her brother. "Let me see" he says reaching out for her phone. "You wouldn't understand, it's a girl thing" she says pulling it out of his reach.

"Ok then" he says not sure he wanted to know now. They pull into their drive way ten minutes later. Opening her door she climbs out of the truck and watches as Lex's porsche parks behind Clark's truck. Lex steps out and walks toward her. "So.. you wanna come in?" she asks hoping he'd say no, that he would only be there a minute, but he didn't "Please" he says smiling. "Come on" she says glancing over at her brother, secretly sarcastically thanking him for inviting the Luthor to their home. Clark follows them in. "Sit, make yourself at home, do you want anything to drink?" Clark says quickly. "No, no i'm fine" Lex says sitting down on the couch in their living room. "So, i'm anxious to know, how was Paris" Lex begins looking truely curious. "It was amazing" Kyra answers smiling widely. "The only regret i have was leaving my family so long" she says "Was it anything like you'd imagined?" he asks as Clark sits down beside him. "It was so much more! I mean, the food, the museums, the churches" she says smiling and shaking her head. "It was beautiful" she says happily. "Well it is the city of romance" Lex replies. "Did you find romance while you were there?" Lex asks.

This question made her uncomfortable, she'd tried to avoid all questions regarding that subject. "No, no, i met a few other tourists, but no one important, it's not like i'll ever see them again" she says shaking her head. Lex's expression was suspicious, _did he know about Jason? _..._ No, he couldn't know, how could he know?_ she thinks to herself. "You know, the eiffle tower, is a _lot_ bigger then i'd thought it was" she says sitting back in her chair more. "It's a beautiful structure" Lex agrees. "Thank you Lex, You really have _no_ idea how much i appreciate that you paid for me to go" she says smiling. "It was my pleasure" he states "everyone deserves an adventure now and then." "You know, i learned i like Earl Grey Tea" she states randomly. "I never thought i'd try tea, but i did there" "I'm glad" Lex says smiling. "Clark? Kyra?" Jonathan's voice could be heard. "In here Dad!" Kyra answers shifting in her seat again, standing and sitting back down, placing one leg under her. "There you are...Lex... what are you doing here?" Jonathan says slightly uneasy. "Just welcoming your daughter home, I was just on my way out" he says standing. John nods and watches Lex's every move. "Bye" Lex cheerfully says departing.

"Kyra, sweetheart, could you do me a favor?" their father asks. "Depends" she jokes "run upstairs and bring down the dirty laundry" he says "Sure" she says standing and running up the steps. "Clark run outside and help your mother bring in the groceries" he says taking a bag of lettuce out of a paper bag and placing it on the counter. "Son?" he asks after getting no response. "Huh? yeah" he says as if coming back from a trance. "Are you ok?" his father asks. "Fine" he says and runs out to the truck to help his mother. Jonathan shakes his head remiss. Kyra runs down the steps with a basket of her dirty clothes. She opens the washer and throws her clothes in, shutting it and turning it on. "Laundry is in the wash" she says taking the food items on the counter and putting them away. "Thank you" he says smiling. "I was thinking I'd take a ride with you after i plow the back field" he says looking over at her, walking from the fridge back to the counter where more and more bags were being placed by Clark and Martha. "Uh, how about before?" Kyra asks. "I have to get it done, i can't do it before" he says "Well, you can't exactly plow it without a plow can you" she says "We have a..." "Clark isn't done fixing it" she says reaching as high as she could, trying to put away the cereal.

Jonathan notices her struggling and takes it out of her hand, placing it on the top shelf of the cabinet with ease. "Why'd i have to get the short gene" she complains. "I don't know, now, what do you mean he hasn't finished?" he asks. "Well, he was working on it, and the crowbar kinda... broke... again" she says trying not to laugh. "We'd just got back from buying a new one before you got home" she says "Son" he says looking back as Clark walks up to them with the last bag. "Yeah?" "How fast can you get the tractor running?" he asks. "How fast do you want me to?" he asks smiling sheepishly. "Just.. get it done, quick as you can" "Sure thing" he says running outside. "We'll go after i finish up the back field ok?" he says "K, sounds good to me" she says smiling. "Do you need anymore help or can i go outside?" she asks. "Go" her father says. "Thank you" she says quickly and runs out "No running in the house" he calls back.

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the shortness, and i know not much happened, but i promise i'll try to get more out soon. It's been really hecktic with finals, and other things, haven't had much time to write, or think about what to write. again i appologise, i hope you like it, i'll try to get more up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville

Love, Hate, And Kryptonite.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville, or any of the characters, except Kyra.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's so dang short... sadly my summer is no less busy than my school year so, getting these out to you may take a long time. And i've decided to skip their horseback ride together, it's just a bonding thing nothing really important, all u really need to know is they have a close father/daughter relationship.

A/N2: This story will mostly take place in a dream sequence. Enjoy :)

"CLARK!" Kyra calls from the upstairs bathroom. "What, what happened" he asks running and skidding to the bathroom door. "You used all the toothpaste" she complains. "Kyra don't do that!" "Do what, what'd i do" "I thought something happened to you" "Nope, just trying to brush my teeth... but i _can't_ thanks to you" she teases. "Hold on" he says running downstairs. Kyra taps her blue tooth brush impatiently on the bowl of the sink. "Thank you" she says taking a tube of tooth paste from him when he gets back. "You're welcome" he says walking down the hall toward his room. She quickly brushes her teeth, rinsing with mouth wash she spits into the sink and makes her way to her room. She runs into Clark holding clothes. "Good Night" she says hugging him. "Night" he says hugging her with his free hand. "Congratulations by the way" she says smiling. He didn't have to ask why, he knew. "Thanks" he turns to walk into the bathroom. "Clark" she says. He turns to look at her. "Even if mom and dad won't be there... I won't miss a single game" Clark smiles at his little sister. "I know" he says disappearing into the bathroom. Kyra breathes out through her mouth, turning and walking into her room.

She falls back onto her bed, grabbing one of her pillows and hugging it tight. _Why can't we just tell them.._ she asks herself. Keeping secrets from her parents was killing her inside. _Sometimes i wish dad wasn't so over protective..._ Kyra opens her eyes in realization. She and Clark couldn't tell John and Martha about football, or Jason because they were afraid. At least, that was why Kyra was keeping her secret from them. She knew her dad would be furious with her. Clark tended to take his anger better than she did. She envied her brother's strength... not his ability to pick up the tractor when their father needed, but his ability to stand up to their father, without crossing any lines. Slowly she drifts to sleep, unable to stop thinking about her worries.

**"Kyra! Get up, let's go" Kyra groans, "Kyra up" Kyra recognized her father's stern voice. "I'm up... I... I'm up" she says groggily, sitting up in her bed. Jonathan walks away from her door, his footsteps pounding in her head like drums. Lazily she pulls herself out of bed and brings herself to find clothes for the day. She runs downstairs after finishing her shower, hoping there would be something left for her to eat. "There she is" Martha states "Morning sleepy head" Kyra looks to her mother "Morning" "She's alive" Clark states walking into the kitchen from outside. "Funny" Kyra states sarcastically. "Eat fast we gotta go in ten minutes" "Why'd you let me sleep so long?" "Sweetheart i'd been tryin' to wake you up a half hour before you finally did" her father states sitting next to her at the island. "That's why i woke up to you yelling, i thought you were mad at me" "No" "Are you feeling ok?" Martha asks concerned. "Yeah i'm fine why?" "Well you're mother and i have noticed you're not acting like yourself lately, you're sleeping in later, you're slacking on your chores, and you don't talk to us nearly half as much as you usually do" "I'm fine and i'm sorry i'll do my chores and i'll try to go to bed earlier, but i'm fine so don't worry" Jonathan glances at his wife and back at their daughter. **

**"Kyra" Chloe yells from behind. "Hey Chloe" "Could you do me, a HUGE favor." "Anything what?" "I need you to run this to the office and make a few copies while i run home, it won't take long but i forgot something, i figured i'd get it now while the teachers are too occupied by lunch duty to notice i'm gone" "Yeah, sure go" "Thank you so much" she says running in the opposite direction. Kyra makes copies and walks to the torch, setting the original and the copies on Chloe's desk. "I wonder if Jason's in his office" she asks herself, walking out into the hallway. She knocks on the Assisstant coach's office door. It opens and Jason greets her with a smile. She walks in and as soon as the door shuts she kisses him lightly. "What are you doing down here?" "I have lunch right now, i'm hungry but i didn't feel like eating, so i came down to see you" He smiles "Well maybe i can do something to feed that hunger of yours" he says backing her into a wall. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. "I don't know i'm pretty hungry" she teases, he cuts her off with another kiss. **

**"Coach Teague" Kyra knew the voice, so did Jason. The pull apart quickly and look to a shocked Clark Kent. "Clark..." "don't" Clark demands shutting Jason up. "Kyra, let's go" "What?" "We're going home" "Home.. school's not over" "It's over for you, at least for today it is." Kyra couldn't believe the words coming out of her brother's mouth. She'd never seen him so furious. She looks quickly at Jason before leaving with Clark. Kyra runs to her room as soon as Clark brings the truck to a stop in their driveway, Clark watching her run away. Jonathan walks out "Clark... What's going on?" Kyra quickly dials Jason's cell speaking quietly she appologises "It's ok, don't worry" he says trying to calm her down. "No, Jason it's not ok, if Clark tells you could lose your job" "Don't worry about me ok?" "Jason i can't just igno..." She stops talking when her father's voice is heard. "Kyra Lynn" he states firmly "Come down" She closes her eyes. "Jason, i have to go, i'll call you back, i love you" she says hanging up her phone and walking downstairs. "We need to talk" Jonathan says angrily, stepping into the living room. Kyra stands silently, waiting for him to speak. "How could you do this?" "I'm sorry..." Kyra says trying to keep from tearing. "Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it." She looks into his anger filled eyes, a tear falling from her face. "You're a disgrace to this family" he yells pointing at her.  
**

"Kyra. Kyra sweety wake up" Jonathan gently rubs her shoulder trying to wake her. "Come on baby girl" Kyra opens her eyes and gasps "I'm sorry daddy i'm so sorry" Jonathan looks down at his daughter as she sits up "What are you sorry about" "It was a dream" she whispers to herself. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" he says waiting for an answer. "Nothing" she says hugging him, trying not to cry into his shirt. "I love you" she says "What kinda dream did you have?" he asks concerned. "Let's not talk about it" she states tightening her grip. "Just answer one question" "Shoot" "Will you love me no matter what?" "Kyra i shouldn't have to answer a question like that." he says pulling away slightly so he can look down at her. "I'm surprised you'd even ask a question like that." "Just answer" "Yes, you know i will, and don't you _ever_ think otherwise." he says hugging her again, furrowing his brow in confusion.

TBC

A/N: OK so i finally got this out to you, after oh idk three months i think? and i'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about that, sadly i don't think i'll be able to update any faster because i get even more work this year to do school wise so just bare with me i haven't given up writing the story it just takes a while to get out to you. I didn't feel too confident on this one but i knew i had to get something out to you guys before i lost readers, so here you are i hope you enjoyed it and look out for the next though i don't know when i'll be able to write/post another. again i'm SOO sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville

Love, Hate, And Kryptonite.

CHAPTER NINE

DiScLaImEr: i don't own smallville or anyone in the show... i do own kyra... oh and i am going to add some scripted dialogue from some eps in some of these chapters, but change the scenes a bit, again i don't own any of this but the scenes are needed :) a scene from season four episode 'facade' is in this particular chapter.

A/N: ok, hopefully i haven't kept u waiting too too long since the last update, i hope u enjoy this chappy XD

Kyra gains the energy to lift herself up and out of bed. John stops at the door just before leaving. "Could you do me a favor before you leave?" he asks turning to face her. "Sure, what?" "Help your mother and take in the clothes hangin' outside" "Yeah, no problem" she smiles and breathes out as he exits her room. "This is getting crazy" She says to herself recalling her nightmare. Would her father ever really disown her if he found out? She didn't think so... She hoped not... She really didn't know. _You should know..._ she thinks to herself _They're your family, they love you..._ She shakes the confusion from her head. Looking through her closet she thinks... sick of the same flanel button down plaid shirts she changes into a black shirt and jeans and heads for Clark's room. "Hey Double K" Lois Lane says with a grin. "Morning Lois" Kyra greets turning into her brother's room; leaving Lois in the hall. Lois stops walking, confusion on her face and finally shaking her head, goes downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent" she scans the room and greets Clark when she sees him. "Smallville" she states sitting next to him at the island. "Morning Lois" John and Martha state smiling. Clark just continues sipping his orange juice."Little miss talkative doesn't have much to say this morning, is everything ok?" Lois says referring to Kyra's strange behavior. John breathes out into his coffee mug through his nose, knowing what she meant. Clark and Martha look at Lois and John confused. "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine" Kyra says smiling as she walks into the kitchen having heard Lois' Comment. "I just had a rough night, didn't get much sleep, I'm tired." she says hopping onto a stool to the right of her brother. Martha puts a plate full of waffles in front of her daughter. "Mom, do we have pineapples?" She asks yawning. "WE might have some left in the fridge." she answers pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Pineapples huh?" Lois asks interuppted. "Yeah, it's good" Kyra says spooning pineapple bits onto her waffles. "I'll try that" she says smiling. Kyra pushes the container of fresh fruit across hte island, to Lois on the other side of Clark.

Though the last one to start, Kyra is the first to finish her delicious home made meal. She gets up and wrinses her plate off before placing it at the bottom of the sink and turning toward the living room. She picks her backpack up off the floor and puts it on the couch, opening and digging through it. She smiles as she sees the small gift box she'd been looking for. Satisfied that she'd remembered to put it in there she closes it and brings it outside. She throws it over the side of Clark's truck bed and walks over to the porch where a laundry basket sat on the top step. Kyra takes the basket and puts it down on the ground under the clothes line. She pulls down a few of her father's plaid shirts and steps to the left, about to pull down a white sheet. Humming, she pulls on the white material before her. "Oh... my God! Clark!" she says breathing heavily. She pulled down the sheet to reveal her brother. "Did i scare you?" "No... not at all" she states nonchalantly. "Are you ok?" he asks concerned "Yeah I'm fine, we went through this" "Just making sure" "I'm ok Clark. Stop asking." he breathes out forgetting about her strange behavior... for now. _No use in arguing_ he figured. He notices the sweatshirt she wore, it was way way too big to be hers, and was the right shade of red to be one of his.

"Is that mine?" he asks he asks squinting and pointing at the sweatshirt. "Yup" she says pulling down the las sock on the line. Clark shakes his head. "Did you come out here to bug me about what i'm wearing or is there something else?" she asks picking up the clothes basket. "I was going to go to school a few minutes earlier, if you don't want to you can ride with Lois" he offers "You asked her?" "No" "Clark you can't just offer me a ride with her without her permission" "I was hoping you'd ask after you decided" Kyra shakes her head "You know she _does_ live with us now, you'll have to get used to that" Clark looks annoyed at his little sister. "Ok, ok I'll ask" she says running back into the house. She puts down the basket, going into the kitchen "Where's Lois?" she asks her mom "Upstairs i think" Kyra starts to run up the stairs, she runs into Lois coming down. "Hey, there you are" "Here I am" Lois says walking down beside Kyra. "Can i get a ride with you this morning? Clark wants to go in early" "Sure thing K" she says smiling. "Thank you" Kyra says going outside, Clark was already in his truck and turning it on. "Gonna leave with my bag?" She asks standing on the running board leaning into the passenger's side window. "No Grab it" he says "Lois said yes by the way" she states smiling. "Ok I'll see you in school" Clark says as she grabs her bag out of his truck bed and jumps off. "Bye" she shouts as he pulls out.

Running back into the house Kyra drops her bag on the floor by the front door. She and Lois still had fifteen minutes left until they had to leave for school. "Lois, I'll be in the barn" she says peering into the living room where Lois sat surfing television channels. She runs out, opening the two barn doors one at a time. The sunlight shines through onto the horses stalls, a few horses grunt at the sudden light change. She walks in, headed toward a young American Paint, about three years old. "Hey Duke" she says reaching for her horse's nose. He breathes out heavily in approval. He takes his head away from the stall door, turning and nudging his food trough on the wall. "Ah, ok I see, Daddy didn't feed you yet did he?" she says scooping up grain from a barrel a few feet away. She opens hes stall door, emptying the scoop full of food into his food container. He nudges her shoulder and she steps back as he starts eating. "No need to be pushy" she says stepping out of his stall, shutting his door.

She scoops another scoopfull of grain and walks over to the stall of a larger, older black stallion, his attitude and posture calm and quiet. "Hey Denver, you hungry?" She asks opening his door and leaving it open as she poors his food. She turns to the black beast and takes his head in her hands. "You should teach the brat over there not to leave the stall when i leave the door open." she says before kissing his nose. She and her father never had to shut themselves in with Denver, he wouldn't leave his stall until you gave him the 'ok' to. The couldn't say so much for their other horses. Duke's ears perk up when she calls him a brat, as if to say 'hey i heard that'. She feeds the rest of the horses, each one of them, her horse Dixie Rose last.

Dixie, another American paint begins to whiney loudly as Kyra walks over to her stall. "Hello beautiful" she greets; opening the stall door and closing it behind her. She empties the grain into her food container on the stall wall. Dixie Rose looks at Kyra, not going toward her food yet. "What's the matter?" Kyra asks walking up to her. Dixie Rose nudges Kyra's right cheek. "You know I'm stressed don't you" she says recognizing that her horse could sense her conflicted feelings. "I'm just confused, it's ok" she assures. "Now eat your breakfast, dad will come out to take you guys out in a bit" "Kyra?" Lois' voice comes from outside. "Gotta go" she says running out to meet her Chloe's cousin. "You grabbed my bag" Kyra states shocked. "What are friends for, get in the car" Lois says smiling as she opens her door and sits, putting the key in the ignition. Kyra sits in the passenger's seat of Lois' convertible and Lois pulls out headed for Smallville High.

About ten minutes through her lunch period, Kyra gets an idea. She looks around her table at Clark, Chloe and Lana, trying to decide how she would get away from them. She couldn't say she was going to eat with Chloe and help work on the torch, Chloe was here... She formulates an excuse "Where are you going?" her brother asks as she stands. "I'm gonna go to my next class earlier, i have some questions on this weeks lesson" Clarkk nods and watches as his little sister exits the cafeteria. She takes a piece of paper and pen out, and writes down a four digit number. She folds the paper ont he way to the school's office. "Excuse me," she says to the woman behind the front desk. "Coach Quigley asked me to take this to you, he'd like you to have Coach teague call him in about five minutes" "Ok no problem" the receptionist says smiling. "Thank you" Kyra says heading out and down a few hallways.

She comes up on a door to her right, no door number or plate saying what class it was. The glass window was covered from the inside and there was a busted lock on the door knob. It was the old music room, empty and unused until they could hire a new teacher. She opens the door and steps inside. She sits on a drumstool in the dark room waiting for the phone on the wall to ring. As if on que it starts beeping loudly and she rushes over to answer. "Jason" she states evidence of her smile in her voice. "Coach, your voice has changed" he says smirking. "Not Coach Quigley, guess again" "Kyra where are you calling from?" He asks laughing. "The old music room" "We have a music room?" he asks putting his feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, it's down the english hall, downstairs, last door on your right." she explains "If you're not doing anything..." "I'll be right there" he says hanging up and heading out of his office.

Kyra stands with her back to the wall to the left of the door. The door opens in, Jason steps through and looks around. She walks up behind him and smiles, staying silent trying not to laugh. He turns and looks down. "Hey Coach" she says smiling. "Hey" he says looking around the room amazed that he didn't even know it existed. "Nice hide out, come here often?" he asks taking her hips in his hands and pulling her closer. "Yeah, sometimes... to think" she says reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck raise as her cold fingers slowly stroke his skin. "Your hands are freezing" he says as a shiver shoots down his spine. "I'm sorry" she whispers; her lips centimeters from his. He moves his head down the extra space and kisses her sweetly. "So what'd you call me down here for" "I just wanted to see you" she says stroking his hair from his forehead back. He smiles and kisses her again. "You know, i realize our one month isn't for another week but..." He places a finger on her lips. "If this is about what you should get me you know my answer" "No, i already did, i want to give it to you early" She says holding his hands in hers. "Oh" she looks into his eyes "But, now i'm curious, what would you have told me to get you?" she asks rubbing his chest. "Nothing" he states seriously. "Nothing like, not to get you anything? or nothing as in you don't want to tell me" "Nothing as in spending the day with you is all i need" he says smiling.

"Oooh you're good" "I try" he states smirking. "Can i give it to you now?" she asks hopeful. "You know, i'd say wait but i can't say no to that face" "Great, stay right there." she says letting go of his hands and going to her bag. She pulls out the gift box and opens it, "Close your eyes" she says before turning back to him. She walks up to him "Hold up your right arm" He does so and she drapes her gift over his wrist, clasping it on the bottom. "Ok" she says smiling as he opens his eyes. He brings his wrist closer to his face to get a better look "Kyra" he says looking at the expensive looking watch. "You like it?" she asks worried. "I love it, but i didn't want you to get me anything, especially nothing that costs this much" he says hugging her. "I don't care what i spent" she says kissing him again. "Thank you" he says examining the watch again. The bell rings "That's my que" she says kissing him one last time before dashing out the door for her next period.

Kyra meets Clark outside of school at his truck at the end of the day, the two drive home together. "So, why'd you come in early?" she asks. "Coach Teague had my jerseys" he says smiling. "Wow..." she says shocked at how fast he'd done that. "That was fast" she says surprised. "So when's your first practice?" "Thursday" he says turning a corner at 30 miles an hour. "So... how're we gonna keep this from dad. You know he's gonna figure something's up if you keep coming home late." she says moving her backpack at her feet. "I'm not sure yet" _Sort of like i'm not sure how i'm going to keep mine and your coach's relationship on the down low_ she thinks to herself looking out the window. They pull into their driveway minutes later, Kyra gets out, leaving her bag in the truck not needing it for homework. She runs into the house "Hi dad" she says to her father who was exiting the front door as she walks inside. "Hey mom" she says headed for the fridge. "Hi, how was school" "Same old boring story" she says biting into a cold apple. "Kyra could you do me a favor?" "Depends, what's in it for me?" she asks. "Dinner" Martha states laughing. "Oh ok, what" "Run out to the barn and grab a couple eggs" "Yupp" she says exiting through the back door. She shoos a chicken from it's perch and takes the two eggs from the nest. She hated this job... it didn't exactly make eating eggs seem at all healthy... or right.

She walks around to the front door, stopping as she hears her fathers firm voice. "Congratulations are in order. Coach Quigley called. You made the football team." Jonathan states agitated. "You don't have to worry, Dad. I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Clark walks past his father toward the door. "I know how to control my abilities." "The person I'm worried about you hurting, Clark, is yourself." Clark stops walking but keeps his back to Jonathan. "You're gonna be tempted to run just a little bit faster, to throw the ball just far enough to win every game." Clark turns to Jonathan, becoming angry. Kyra lowers her head, closing her eyes. "here we go" she whispers behind the cover of the side of the porch. "You think I'm gonna cheat? I won't cross that line." Jonathan looks at his sun and with an exasperated laugh says "You won't even know where that line is, Clark. Come on, think about it. You're out there, your friends are giving it their all. You're gonna do whatever it takes to win. That's football, son. And with you, it's never gonna be a fair competition." Kyra knew what this must have done to her brother... Clark speaks, hurt evident in his voice. " Well, let's talk about what's fair. What's the first thing you remember about high school when you think back?" "No, no, no." Jonathan says trying not to let Clark change the subject. "Don't tell me it's not football." Clark shoots at his father. Jonathan is speechless. "I want that, too, Dad, and I'm sick of begging for the same chances that you just had. I want my own life." Kyra puts her hand on her mouth, _i'm sorry Clark_. She thinks, though it was in no way her fault. Clark leaves Jonathan and enters the house. Jonathan remains on the porch, staring sadly at the ground.

TBC

A/N: ok i hope you liked that, i feel like this one was the longest, idk. please comment! :) i'll get the next part out ASAP


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville

Love, Hate, And Kryptonite.

CHAPTER TEN

DiScLaImEr: i don't own smallville or anyone in the show... i do own kyra... oh and i am going to add some scripted dialogue from some eps in some of these chapters, but change the scenes a bit, again i don't own any of this but the scenes are needed :)

A/N: ok, It's been a while since i've posted this and for this i appologise, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kyra walks around to the back door leading into the kitchen to avoid her father. "Here" she states distracted. Martha takes the eggs from her daughter "Kyra?" her mother asks. "Yeah? what?" "Are you ok?" "Yeah, i'm fine. I'll be upstairs, call me when dinner's ready?" Kyra makes her way toward the stairs, her mother calls after her. "Sure sweety." A few of the steps creek as Kyra steps lightly up. She slowly travels toward Clark's room and leans in the doorway. She stands silent before knocking on the door frame. Clark catches the football he had been tossing in the air and sits up on his bed, facing her. "Hey" he says twirling the ball in his hands. "Hey.... can i come in?" he pats the spot beside him on his bed. "always." She takes a seat and looks up to him. "I heard what happened." "Dad's already tellin' the family? Great" Clark says breathing heavily through his nose. "No. I mean i literally _heard_ what happened. I might have been hiding beside the house when it happened." "Kyra" "I know it was wrong, I didn't mean to hear, i was on my way back into the house and i heard you two arguing and i didn't want to interupt." She defends.

Clark looks down at her, still fidgeting with the football. "You could have, I wouldn't have minded." "Clark you can't.." "Just run away from my problems. I know" Kyra folds her hands on her lap, during a long pause. "Maybe it's not so bad." "How?" "Well. For one, you aren't keeping a secret anymore, that must at least make you feel better." She waits for a response; none. "And once Dad gets used to the idea, he and mom will start going to your games. You'll have your whole family there to cheer you on" She smiles widely. "That's assuming he doesn't stay mad." Kyra furrows her eyebrows at Clark. "Does he ever _stay_ mad at us?" a small smile pulls at the corners of Clark's mouth. "No." "Look, sure you went against what Dad said, but you just joined a football team, you didn't kill anyone." She pushes his shoulder. "Now come on, forget about what Dad said and cheer up." Clark smiles and tosses the football to his left. Kyra just barely catches the ball, having been caught off guard. "What do I want this for?" "You're gonna help me practice" he says getting up.

She smiles and runs after him. "Race ya" she cheers as she flies down the steps and through the kitchen. "Whoa hey slow down." Martha exclaims as her two children rush by and out the back door. Tiffany runs out onto one of their fields and stops, waiting for Clark. "HA! I finally beat you!" she yells. "I let you win" he laughs. She knew it was true but she continued to swim in her pride, just for a while. "I'm ready" "You are? I'm not so sure" she tosses the ball between both of her hands. "Just throw it" he yells. She winds her arm, steps forward, and throws the football with everything she has. She watches as it travels through the air, the ball spinning nicely, with an arch that suggested it would land just behind Clark if he didn't move to catch it. He steps back and jumps up to catch. The ball bounces off his fingertips and onto the ground. "YES!" Kyra exclaims. "So much for your support." "Oh, sorry i mean... Awww too bad, next time Clark" she smiles and throws her arms up to catch. "Don't you dare think of throwing that with your super arm just to get back at me" she calls out to him. "You're not worth that" "What?" "If i did we'd lose the ball, you're not worth losing a ball." "Oh thanks" she giggles and claps her hands together. "C'mon bro just throw the ball."

Clark tosses the ball and it flies straight toward his sister. She jumps up and forward in an attempt to catch the ball. She comes down to the earth with a thud, clutching her arms under her body. "Kyra!" Clark yells and runs to her rescue. She lay silent on the ground. "Kyra are you ok?" he asks as she turns over. "I caught it" she smiles. He smiles and begins to laugh. "Don't DO that" "Aw i'm just messin' with ya Clark" He offers a hand and helps her off the grass. "Coach was right to say you've got raw talent." "When did you talk to Coach Teague?" he asks taking the ball from her. Kicking herself inside she realizes what she just did. "Oh, when he came by the other day, he was telling me about how great he thought you'd be for the team." She stood hoping it was a good enough save. Clark smiles. "He said that?" "Yeah. He really thinks you're good for the team. Says you've got a good arm, and raw talent he hadn't seen in a long time." She smiles knowing he hadn't suspected anything. "Wow" "Yeah. I of course told him that he was stupid not to have assumed such things in the first place." "Kyra" he warns. "I'm joking, but i did brag" she admits.

Clark pushes her shoulder and walks off. Kyra waits until he's far enough away and runs toward him. She jumps up and grabs onto his shoulders. "Oomph" Clark drops the football and his hands immediately grab her legs to keep her up. "You know, this was a lot easier when you were younger." "Am i too heavy?" she asks. "No, just not as light as you were when you were eight" He walks toward the house with his little sister on his back, hoping he wouldn't drop the 17 year old on the way. "You think mom's done with dinner yet?" he asks. "No, she'd only just started when i went up to your room." "You wanna help me take the horses in?" he asks looking up at the setting sun. "Yeah, sure, let go of me" He lets her legs dangle and she slides off. Running up to the barn she grabs two horse leads and hands one to Clark. "Are you not going in because you're trying to avoid Dad?" she asks as they lead Dixie Rose and Denver into the barn. Clark's silent. "Yeah" "Ya can't avoid him forever Clark, he does live in the same house." "I know, i just want to give him time to cool down before I talk to him again." Kyra nods in understanding. "I don't blame you. He can get pretty scary when he's mad" she agrees.

They bring in the last two of all eight horses; Duke and Nayiah. Kyra runs up the stairs into their fortress in the barn. Clark follows close behind, not having anything to do and not wanting to go inside just yet. "You remember the day Mom and Dad tried to tell me you were adopted." Kyra asks looking at a picture on the desk in the corner. "Yeah" Clark says not sure where she was going with this. "I refused to believe them. And every time i said 'No he's not' Dad would say 'You're so stubborn Kyra Lynn." Clark smiles. "I had no idea what that meant at the time. But boy was he right." she sits down on the couch and Clark takes a seat with her. She places the picture frame in his hands. "_That's _why you randomly brought that up." he says looking down. "This was taken that day wasn't it?" "Yup." She leans on his shoulder. "When i'm up here and you're not around, or i bring a friend up here i think 'isn't it ironic, i have the coolest brother _ever_, and he's from a different planet. And i can't even tell anyone about it." He puts the picture on the table in front of them. "That day they tried to tell me you weren't my real brother was the first day i saw you use your powers. We've all been keeping that secret for years." He nods, still unsure of what she could possibly be getting at. "You know I bet if Coach Quigley didn't call, you'da been able to keep Dad from ever knowing." She laughs and continues. "If there's one thing this family's good at it's keeping secrets." "It'll be the Death of us" Clark jokes.

"Don't say that" Kyra laughs. "Jeez Clark" _though it just may be the end of my social life if my secret ever gets leaked_ she thinks silently. "Clark? Kyra? Dinner's on the table" Martha calls up the stairs. When they don't come crashing down the steps like a pack of hungry elephants she walks into the living room, passing Lois on the way. "Hey Mrs. Kent" "Hi, Lois, Dinner's ready help yourself." "Nah, that's ok, Don't get me wrong you're an amazing cook but i had dinner plans with Chloe tonight." "Oh, ok that's fine, have fun" Martha smiles and continues to the living room. "Jonathan" Martha asks. "Yeah?" he says looking up from the couch. "Dinner's done, have you seen the kids?" "They're not upstairs?" "No, i called for them but got no answer." "I'll check the barn" he states getting up and kissing her on the forehead. "Jonathan" she warns. "I know" he says smiling. "If you sound angry they may not come down." She calls after him. "...So do i have permission to brag to all my friends that my brother's on the team?" Clark laughs "I wanna tell..." "Kids, come inside" Jonathan's words cut through Kyra's like a whip. Clark and Kyra look at each other wide eyed. Judging by his tone of voice, their father was still mad. "Everyone..." She whispers and gets up with her brother.

TBC

A/N: Hope it was enjoyable, plz review :)


End file.
